Ein ereignisreicher Tag
by Rowena Snape
Summary: Celestina Hopkrik wird nach Hogwarts gerufen, da der Schuleiter dringend mit ihr etwas besprechen wollte. Dort trifft sie auf einen Menschen durch den sie ihr Leben schneller als erwartet verändern sollte.


_**Ein Ereignisreicher Tag**_

**Celestina erhielt am frühen Morgen eine Nachricht mit einer Eule, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie umgehend nach Hogwarts kommen solle. Sie schrieb eine kurze Antwort und befestigte den Brief der Eule an deren Bein. ****  
****Anschließend ging sie ins Bad, machte sich fertig und begab sich schnellstens auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. ****  
****Severus Snape befand sich währenddessen gerade auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Büro im Kerker. Mit einem Pergament in der Hand, welches er aufmerksam las, ging er durch die Eingangshalle auf die Stufen nach unten zu. ****  
****In dem Moment erreichte Celestina das Schloss und betrat die Eingangshalle, sie sah sich fasziniert um und prallte dann ganz plötzlich gegen eine Wand aus schwarzem Stoff. ****  
****„Oh ... ent … schuld ... igen sie bitte", stotterte sie verlegen. Severus erschrak als jemand gegen ihn stieß, versteift sich und sah wütend zu der Person die ihm gegenüber stand. ****  
****„Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wohin Sie gehen?", fauchte er ungehalten. ****  
****Erschrocken wich Celestina vor ihm zurück und murmelte sehr leise, „das ist doch wohl kein Weltuntergang." ****  
****„Sie sind nicht von hier?" fragte er und beachtete das nicht, was sie gesagt hatte. ****  
****„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Sie sind aber ein Blitzmerker, wie ich sehe", sie wich unwillkürlich noch einen Schritt weiter zurück. ****  
****„Was wollen Sie denn hier?" ****  
****„Ich wüste nicht, was Sie das angeht", antwortet sie nun wütend, „und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe einen wichtigen Termin." ****  
****„Nun, das geht mich insofern etwas an, als dass ich dafür zu sorgen habe, dass sich keine Fremden hier im Schloss herumtreiben dürfen", erwiderte er nun noch gereizter. ****  
****„Nun, wie gesagt, ich habe einen Termin. Guten Tag", sie drehte sich zur Treppe um. ****  
****„Ich denke nicht, dass es Professor Dumbledore recht wäre, wenn fremde im Schloss herumirren." ****  
****„Oh aber ich garantiere Ihnen, dass es Ihm in diesem Fall sogar sehr recht sein wird", nach diesen Worten ging auf die Treppe zu. ****  
****„Da Sie scheinbar den Weg kennen, wird es wohl so sein. Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenso einen angenehmen Tag", rief er ihr nach, sah ihr noch kurz verwundert hinterher und dreht sich dann wieder um. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf und ging mit seinen Papieren in der Hand hinunter in sein Büro. ******

**Celestina machte sich immer noch wütend auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Dabei meckert sie vor sich hin, „so ein unhöfflicher Kerl, den sollte man mal Manieren einprügeln." ****  
****Sie erreichte Dumbledores Büro und klopfte an seine Türe. Sie betrat nach seiner Auforderung das Büro und beredete einiges mit ihm und nach gut zwei Stunden verlies sie sein Büro wieder. ****  
****Severus war gerade unterwegs in die Große Halle, da es inzwischen Mittagszeit war. Celestina erreichte zeitgleich mit ihm, wieder die Eingangshalle. Sie hörte, wie ihr der Magen knurrte, doch sie ging zügig auf die Eingangstür zu. Severus bemerkte, Celestina in der Halle und trat auf sie zu. „Sie sind ja noch da? Haben Sie sich verlaufen oder suchen Sie etwas?" ****  
****„Ja, ich bin noch da und nein ich suche nichts, noch habe ich mich verlaufen," antwortete sie leicht schnippisch. ****  
****„Dann ist es ja gut", er musterte sie noch einmal kurz und wendete sich dann der Große Halle zu, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen und drehte sich erneut zu ihr um. Celestina wollte gerade das Schloss verlassen, als ihr Magen erneut zu knurren begann. ****  
****„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind Sie die junge Dame von der Professor Dumbledore gesprochen hat?", er hörte in dem Moment das Knurren und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, „Und wohl sehr hungrig", er hob eine Augenbraue, „wenn ich davon ausgehen kann, dass Sie keinen Hund unter ihrem engen Kleid versteckt haben." Celestina musterte ihn daraufhin genau, nickte aber nur knapp zur Antwort. ****  
****„Warum essen Sie nicht etwas, das Mittagessen wurde gerade serviert", fragte er und deutete zur Großen Halle. ****  
****„Nun, ganz einfach, weil ich nicht zur Schule gehöre", antwortete sie knapp. ****  
****„Ich glaube, es dürfte genug Essen vorhanden sein, um so eine zarte Person wie Sie es sind, auch noch satt zu bekommen." Severus sah sie auffordernd an. Celestina gab sich geschlagen, zumal sie sich nicht sicher war, dass sie den Heimweg ohne Essen schaffen würde, da sie ja auch kein Frühstück gehabt hatte. ****  
****„Ich ... also, wenn es wirklich nichts ausmacht?" ****  
****„Nein, natürlich nicht", er sah sie immer noch an und ließ sie in die Große Halle vorgehen, „Einfach ganz nach vorne." ****  
****„Danke", sie ging in die Großen Halle und auf den Lehrertisch zu. ****  
****Severus folgte ihr bis zum Lehrertisch und zog dann einen freien Stuhl für sie heraus. „Bitte." ****  
****„Danke", sie sah ihn verwundert an und setzte sich dann. ****  
****Severus bemerkte die Blicke der Schüler, die er aber komplett ignorierte und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. ****  
****„Nehmen Sie sich einfach", sagte er und deutet auf die vollen Platten vor ihnen. ****  
****Celestina begann mit Genuss zu essen. ****  
****Severus saß schweigsam neben ihr während er aß, nur ein zweimal warf er einen kurzen Seitenblick zu ihr. ****  
****Celestina fragte sich, wieso er jetzt auf einmal so freundlich und eben noch so ...so widerlich war. ****  
****Severus griff gleichzeitig mit Celest zu einem Krug, wobei sich ihre Hände berührten. ****  
****„Darf ich Ihnen einschenken", fragte Severus und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. ****  
****„Oh ja, danke", sie sah ihn an und ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. ****  
****Severus schenkte ihr etwas in ihr Glas ein, auch dabei sah er ihr kurz in die Augen, darüber vergaß für einen kurzen Moment was er tat und leerte etwas von dem Getränk daneben. ****  
****„Vorsicht", sagte Celestina erschrocken. ****  
****Severus bemerkte das Missgeschick, was ihm sichtlich peinlich war. ****  
****„Oh, das tut mir leid", er zog seinen Zauberstab und entfernte das, was er verschüttet hatte mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes. ****  
****Celestina lächelte ihn schüchtern an. ****  
****Severus zögerte einen Moment, doch dann schenkt er sich selber auch ein und stellte den Krug wieder weg. ****  
****Celestina fühlt sich auf einmal so seltsam, aß aber weiter. Sie warf ihm aber immer wieder Seitenblicke zu, während er ganz plötzlich eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft spürte, die von dieser Frau aus ging, aber er verstand nicht, warum er so ein eigenartiges fast fremdes und doch angenehmes Gefühl bei ihr hatte. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht einmal ihren Namen kannte. ****  
****„Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?" ****  
****„Celestina Hopkirk und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" ****  
****„Ich bin Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränke- und Hauslehrer von Slytherin." ****  
****„Sehr erfreut", sie reichte ihm kurz die Hand zum Gruß. ****  
****„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", er musste an seinen Freund Lucius denken, als er diese Worte sagte, da er normalerweise diese Art und weise nie anzunehmen pflegte. Celestina war nun gänzlich verwirt. Er sah in ihr verwirrtes Gesicht und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein kurzes Grinsen über sein Gesicht fiel, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. ****  
****Celestina dachte bei sich, na toll, was soll das jetzt Celest, reis dich zusammen. ´ ****  
****„Wenn ich den Schulleiter richtig verstanden habe, werden wir wohl des öfteren noch miteinander zu tun bekommen" er hob erneut eine Augenbraue. ****  
****„Ja, das ist durch aus möglich", antwortete sie. ****  
****„Werden Sie von London aus arbeiten oder kommen Sie jetzt öfters nach Hogwarts?" ****  
****„Ich werde wohl öfters hier zu tun haben, so wie es aussieht", während sie antwortete, musste sie ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Severus musterte sie eingehend und sie erwiderte seinen Blick und ein neuer warmer Schauer glitt ihren Rücken hinab. ****  
****„Ich denke Professor Dumbledore macht sich unnötige Sorgen, Sie verstehen es sehr gut Fragen auszuweichen, ohne auffällig dabei zu werden. Dennoch sollten Sie vorsichtig sein, mit wem Sie über was sprechen", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. Celestina sah ihn nun verwundert an. „Nun Albus sagte mir bereits, dass auf Sie verlass ist, sonst hätten Sie nichts erfahren." ****  
****„Sagte er das? Nun das wundert mich, aber gut. Er wird seine Gründe haben." ****  
****„Ja, das sagte er", grinste ihn nun an. ****  
****„Darf ich dann fragen, was Sie sonst machen, wenn Sie nicht gerade Schulleiter besuchen und in Schulen zu Mittag essen?" ****  
****„Nun unsere Jobs sind ziemlich ähnlich. Nur, dass ich nicht unterrichte, sondern an neuen Tränken arbeite." ****  
****„Sie sind eine Alchemistin?" ****  
****„Ja, in der Tat, das bin ich." ****  
****„Das ist sehr interessant. Gibt es ein Spezialgebiet?" ****  
****„Nun, ich arbeite zur Zeit an zwei Projekten. Zum einen den Wolfsbahntrank und zum andern an einem Trank gegen den Blutdurst der Vampire." Severus bekam große Augen, als sie das sagte. ****  
****„Einen Wolfsbanntrank? Das ist ja interessant." ****  
****„Allerdings ist es das." Celestina ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. ****  
****„Ich weiß, es gibt nicht viele, die es wirklich schaffen, den Wolfsbahntrank herzustellen", sagte Severus und eine gewisse Anerkennung ist aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. ****  
****„Nun, ich versuche mehr als nur das", sagte sie und sah ihn wieder an. ****  
****„Das interessiert mich, würden Sie mir mehr davon erzählen?" Severus sah sie fragend an. ****  
****„Sicher es ist ja kein Geheimnis, was ich mache", antwortete Celestina ihm mit einem Lächeln. ****  
****„Sehr schön. Sagen Sie mir einfach wann es Ihnen recht wäre", er sah sie neugierig an. ****  
****„Von mir aus sofort", grinst sie ihn nun an. Severus ist überrascht über ihre schnelle Antwort, „Wenn Sie wollen? Wir könnten ja in mein Büro gehen und dort reden, da ist es ruhiger. Aber nur, wenn es ihnen Recht ist?" ****  
****„Natürlich ist es mir recht", antwortet sie lachend. ****  
****„Sehr schön", er erhob sich und wartete auf Celestina die ebenfalls aufstand und mit Severus zum Ausgang der Großen Halle ging. ****  
****„Was ist es denn genau, dass Sie an diesem Trank verändern, oder verbessern wollen", fragte er, während er sie zu den Kerkern führte. ****  
****„Ich möchte seine Wirkung verlängern, so dass die Betroffenen nicht jeden Monat an den Trank denken müssen, sondern nur noch alle drei oder vier Monate." ****  
****„Und auf welche Weiße? Ich meine, wie wollen Sie erreichen, dass die Dosis im ersten Monat nicht zu hoch und im dritten oder vierten nicht zu niedrig ist?" ****  
****„Nun, genau da ist das Problem, vor dem ich noch stehe", antwortete sie nachdenklich. ****  
****„Ich sehe in so einer drei oder vier Monatsdosis ehrlich gesagt keinen Sinn. Wenn, dann würde ich es für sinnvoller halten, etwas zu nehmen, was den Spiegel der Wolfsgene auf Dauer auf den gleichen Niveau hält, verstehen Sie was ich meine? Wenn es zu schaffen wäre, dass sich der Mensch überhaupt nicht mehr verwandeln muss, solange er das Mittel einnimmt." ****  
****„Ja sicher das ist ja auf lange Sicht auch mein Ziel, aber bis dahin möchte ich einen Übergang haben, um den Werwölfen das Leben zu erleichtern." ****  
****„Warum einen Übergang? Verschwenden Sie nicht die Zeit darauf. Sie sollten das Problem gleich an der Wurzel packen und nicht ihre Energie für einen Übergang opfern", er sagte das mit einer so wachenden Begeisterung, die Celestina fesselte, doch sah sie ihn immer noch nachdenklich an, „das Problem ist, dass ich noch keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das angehen muss." ****  
****„Nun Ideen hätte ich genug, ich hatte nur bisher nie die Zeit, sie auszuprobieren." ****  
****Celestina hob eine Augenbraue. ****  
****„Dann weihen Sie mich mal in Ihre Ideen ein." ****  
****„Es sind verschieden Dinge. Aber wollen wir das nicht in Ruhe in meinem Büro besprechen", er deutete zur Treppe. Celestina nickte und ging in die gezeigte Richtung. Severus ging zügig mit ihr in den Kerker hinunter und öffnete dann die Türe zu seinem Büro. Celestina betrat dieses, Severus ging mit ihr in den Raum hinein und bot ihr einen Platz an, dann holte er einen Stuhl und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. ****  
****„Nun sehen Sie. Bisher sind es nur theoretische Überlegungen, ob sie wirklich auch so funktionieren, weiß ich natürlich nicht." Celestina hörte ihm interessiert um zu, „nun es kommt auf den Versuch an", fügte sie hinzu und er nickte kurz. ****  
****„Hauptsächlich hatte ich vor, mit dem Bilsenkraut zu arbeiten. Ich weiß, dass die aphrodisierende Wirkung, welches dieses Kraut auch besitzt, nicht unbedingt ideal ist, aber vielleicht kann man dies auch mit dem Zusatz von Lorbeer etwas mildern. Das kommt vielleicht dann auch auf die Person darauf an, die es einnehmen müsste", erklärte er seine Ideen weiter. Celestina nickt nachdenklich, während sie an die Wirkungen dieses Krautes dachte. „Ja, das könnte sogar funktionieren", murmelt sie vor sich ihn. ****  
****„Natürlich muss man mit dem Kraut vorsichtig arbeiten, der Werwolf soll ja nicht in Trance verfallen, oder gar narkotisch werden. Aber in sehr geringen Mengen zu dem Trank gegeben, stellt es die Jagdgier, die Mordlust still. Ob es ausreicht, dass er sich nicht verwandelt ist eine andere Sache, das bezweifle ich allerdings." Celestina nickt nur, ist aber immer noch in Gedanken. ****  
****„Nun vielleicht finde ich da noch einen Zusatz, der verhindern könnte, dass die betreffende Person in Trance fällt." ****  
****„Kennen Sie den Baum, den man bei den Griechen Mantikos nennt?" Severus sah sie fragend an, „er wird auch der heilige Baum des Apollos genannt." ****  
****„Ja, von dem habe ich schon gehört", entgegnete sie knapp. ****  
****„Die würzigen Blätter dieses Baumes verwendeten die Griechen oft, sie haben sie getrocknet und verbrannt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie als Pulver wirken würden, aber wenn sie auch so wirken wie im Rauch, könnte man es damit versuchen. Oh, tut mir leid. Ich bin zu unhöflich. Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken?" ****  
****„Bei Merlin Sie haben recht", sie sah ihn an, „ja, ich würde gerne etwas trinken." ****  
****„Ich habe Whisky, oder lieber Sherry oder etwas nicht Alkoholisches?" ****  
****„Sherry! Das klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren", grinste sie ihn an. ****  
****„Gut ,dann einen Sherry", er stand auf und ging zu einem seiner Regale, wo er seine Zaubertrankzutaten aufbewahrte. Celestina beobachtete ihn intensiv dabei. Severus nahm eine der Flaschen heraus und zog hinter einem besonders großen Einmachglas zwei Gläser hervor, dann schenkte er in eines der Gläser Sherry und in das andere eine Flüssigkeit aus einer anderen Flasche. Er brachte ihr das eine Glas und reichte es ihr. ****  
****„Hier bitte, der Sherry." ****  
****„Danke", erwiderte sie und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Severus setzte sich mit seinem Glas in der Hand wieder auf seinen Stuhl, dabei erwiderte er ihren Blick. Celestina merkte, dass sie leicht zitterte und versuchte es zu unterbinden. Währendessen trank er einen Schluck von seinem Whisky und jetzt wurde ihm erst so richtig bewusst, dass er mit einer ihm eigentlich fremden Frau hier alleine in seinem Büro saß. ****  
****„Miss Hopkirk, wenn Sie möchten und Zeit haben, können Sie die Sachen ja mal ausprobieren und mir sagen, ob Sie Erfolg damit gehabt haben", begann er das Gespräch fort zuführen. ****  
****„Das werde ich mit Sicherheit", sie trank ebenfalls einen Schluck von ihrem Sherry. ****  
****Severus nahm erneut einen Schluck und merkte, wie der Alkohol langsam seine Wirkung tat und er sich etwas mehr entspannte. Celestina leert dagegen den Rest des Glases in einem Zug und schaute dann ins den Kaminfeuer. ****  
****„Und wie war das mit dem Vampir trank?" Seine Neugierde schien schier ins unermessliche zu steigen. ****  
****„Nun, ich habe da eine Theorie, dass es möglich sein muss, den Blutdurst zu unterdrücken, haben Sie schon mal von der legende des Daywalkers gehört?" Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ihm zu. ****  
****„Ja, hab ich", antwortete er knapp. ****  
****„Nun, er soll ein Serum gegen den Blutdurst erhalten haben und darauf möchte ich aufbauen. Es muss einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, Vampire die Gier nach Blut zu nehmen." ****  
****„Und wenn es die gibt, glauben Sie dann, dass die Menschen die Vampire in der Gesellschaft akzeptieren würden?" ****  
****Celestina sah ihn ernst an. ****  
****„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es. Diese Wessen können genauso wenig für ihren Fluch, wie die Werwölfe." Severus erwiderte ihren Blick, antwortete aber nicht darauf. Celestinas Blick ging wieder zum Feuer. ****  
****„Woher kommen Sie eigentlich? Ich meine Professor Dumbledore muss viel von Ihnen halten, wenn er Sie so schnell in den Orden aufnimmt." ****  
****„Nun, ich komme aus London und Albus ist mein Patenonkel", antwortete sie, ohne den Blick vom Kamin zu nehmen. ******

**„Ihr Patenonkel?", Severus sah sie überrascht an. ****  
****„Ja, mein Patenonkel", wiederholte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. ****  
****„Das erklärt so einiges", murmelt Severus vor sich hin. ****  
****„Ach, tut es das?" ****  
****„Ja, das erklärt warum Albus Ihnen so vertraut", sagte er nun wieder laut. ****  
****„Also gut, da ist was dran", sagte sie und ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. ****  
****Severus sah sie an und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Celestina hingegen fühlte sich mit einem mal so unsicher, wie ein Schulkind und konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag. ****  
****„Miss Hopkirk, ich ..., er sah auf ihr Glas, „möchten Sie noch etwas?" ****  
****„Oh ja danke", sie reichte ihm das Glas. Severus nahm ihr Glas und berührte dabei ausersehen ihre Hand, er zögerte kurz, doch dann nahm er das Glas und ging wieder zu dem Schrank, um es aufzufüllen. Celestina schaute ihm in diesem Moment in die Augen, als er dann zum Schrank ging, verfolgte ihre Blicke ihn. ****  
****„Haben Sie einen festen Arbeitsplatz oder sind Sie eher Freiberuflich tätig", fragte er, als er zu ihr zurück kam, vor blieb ihr stehen blieb und ihr das Glas reichte. ****  
****„Ich bin eher Freiberuflich tätig. Warum fragen Sie?" Celestina nahm das Glas entgegen. ****  
****„Nur aus Neugierde", er blieb vor ihr stehen. Celestina sah ihn wieder in die Augen und ein erneuter Schauer jagte über ihren Rücken. Severus bemerkte ihre Reaktion, konnte sie aber noch nicht so richtig zuordnen. ****  
****„Ich glaube, ich muss mich noch bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich hätte Sie heute Morgen nicht so anfahren dürfen", sagte er recht leise. Celestina schaute ihn immer an, ihr wurde heiß und kalt, konnte aber den Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Sie dachte bei sich, was ist nur los mit dir Celest´. ****  
****„Was? Oh schon gut", antwortete sie und lächelte dabei. Severus ging nun zum Kamin und legte noch einmal Holz nach, da das andere schon beinahe runter gebrannt war. Celestina war immer noch dabei, sich innerlich zurecht zu weisen, aber sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm nehmen. Severus drehte sich um bemerkte, dass sie ihn immer noch ansah. ****  
****„Haben Sie irgendetwas", fragte er sie verblüfft. ****  
****„Ich ... nein es...", ihr Blick fiel auf eine Uhr hinter ihm, „Himmel ist es wirklich schon so spät?" Severus folgte ihrem Blick zur Uhr, die auf dem Kamin stand. ****  
****„Müssen Sie noch wo hin?" ****  
****„Nein, aber ich habe meinen Haustürschlüssel vergessen und meine Mitbewohnern pflegt um diese Zeit ins Bett zugehen", antwortet sie und beginnt gleich wieder sich innerlich zu beschimpfen. ****  
****„Ach, Sie teilen sich ihre Wohnung. Nun dann sollten Sie vielleicht wirklich los, ich möchte nicht daran schuld sein, dass Sie draußen Schlafen müssen", doch dann sah er sie überrascht an, „Schlüssel? Wohnen sie in einer Muggelwohnung?" ****  
****„Ja!" ****  
****„Und dann ist Ire Mitbewohnern eine ..." ****  
****„Muggel! Ja das ist sie", beendet sie seinen Satz. ****  
****„Ist das nicht zu auffällig, ich meine weiß sie über Sie bescheid? Oh tut mir Leid, das geht mich alles nichts an, ich habe nicht das Recht, Sie so etwas zu fragen", sagte er und wirkte zum ersten Mal verlegen. ****  
****Celestina lächelte sanft, „Ja sie weiß bescheid." ****  
****„Dann lassen Sie sich nicht vom Ministerium erwischen", sagte er scherzhaft. ****  
****„Oh keine Angst, sie ist im Ministerium gemeldet, fragen sie mich nicht warum, aber es ist so." ****  
****„Nein, das werde ich nicht", antwortete er ruhig. Celestina sah ihn wieder an und dann senkte sie ihren Blick auf den Boden, um ihm nicht zu zeigen das sie rot Wurde. Dann sie zog sich ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und dabei fiel ihr ein Bild aus der Tasche. Severus bemerkte das und bückte sich danach. Er hob es auf und reichte es ihr. Erst dann wurde Celestina darauf aufmerksam. Sie dankte ihm und steckte das Bild wieder in ihre Tasche zurück. Severus sah ihr in die Augen und da er in dem Moment nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, konnte er auch ihren Duft wahrnehmen, der ihn irgendwie verwirrte. Celestina erwiderte seinen Blick und ihr Herz begann nun zu rasen. ****  
****„Keine Ursache", antwortete er sehr leise. ****  
****Bei Merlin du kennst ihn doch gar nicht´ dachte Celestina und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. ****  
****„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich beeilen, sonst werden Sie Ärger mit ihrer Freundin bekommen", er hauchte diese Worte fast nur noch und sah sie immer noch an, ihre Gesichter waren nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. ****  
****„Das ist jetzt eh zu spät", flüsterte sie zurück. ****  
****„Und was werden Sie jetzt tun", fragte er so leise das sie es kaum noch hören konnte. ****  
****„Auf irgendeiner Parkbank übernachten, das ist das Einzigste was ich machen kann", gab sie zur Antwort. ****  
****„Das ist aber nicht besonders komfortabel", er hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingern kaum merklich über ihr Haar. Celestina erschauderte leicht und hauchte, „Ist es wohl nicht." ****  
****„Und recht kalt ist es zur Zeit auch draußen," ****  
****„Ja", sagte sie heiser. Severus begann eine Haarlocke um seinen Finger zu wickeln und wie magisch angezogen, senkte er langsam seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter. Celestina näherte sich ihm ebenfalls, sie musste einfach. Severus spürte plötzlich ihre warmen und weichen Lippen auf den seinen. Celestina ´s Herz raste noch schneller, als sie seine Lippen traf und schlang wie von selbst ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Severus bemerkte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er spürte wie das Blut in seinen Adern schneller zu pulsieren begann, er schlang ebenfalls seine Arme um sie und presste sich fest an sie. Celestina stöhnte leise auf und drückte sich an ihn während sie ihn küsste, ihr Atem ging schneller und der Verstand hatte sich ausgeschaltet. ****  
****Severus zögerte, auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, was er hier tat, er drückte sich zurück, nahm ihre Hände und zog sie von seinem Nacken. ****  
****„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen." Celestina sah ihn nach Luft ringend an, war aber nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, da sich ihre Gedanken in einem heillosen Chaos befanden. ****  
****Severus rang mit seinen Händen und suchte nach Worten. ****  
****„Miss Hopkirk, Celestina. Bitte, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch ..." Celestina sah ihn einfach wortlos an, sie war verwirrt. Auf einer Seite wusste sie aber, dass er recht hatte, auf der andern Seite wollte sie ihn aber wieder küssen. ****  
****„Ich.. ich... Severus ich weiß ..., dass du recht hast, … aber...", sie zwang sich weg zu sehen. Severus sah sie an, zwei Gefühle kämpften in seiner Brust, er drehte sich zum Kamin um und ballte die Hand zu Faust mit der er leicht gegen den Sims schlug. Celestina bemerkte das und ging zu ihm. ****  
****„Severus bitte, macht dir keine Vorwürfe", wisperte sie leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Severus drehte sich zu ihr um, „Es darf einfach nicht sein. Ich ... Es tut mir leid", er drehte sich wider zum Kamin und sah hinein. Celestinas Blick heftete weiter an ihm. ****  
****„Hör bitte auf damit, dir die Schuld zu geben." ****  
****„Darum geht es doch gar nicht." ****  
****„Doch mir geht es darum, das da eben habe ich eben so gewollt, wie du und du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, für nichts", beharrte sie leise auf ihrer Meinung. ****  
****„Nein, du verstehst nichts." ****  
****„Ich weiß, dass du zu IHM gehört hast", sagte sehr leise, so das er es kaum verstehen konnte. ****  
****„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht, dein Patenonkel wird dich schon unterrichtet haben." ****  
****„Also wo liegt dein Problem", fragte sie nun fast ängstlich. ****  
****„Dein Patenonkel, er ist das Problem", antwortete Severus knapp. ****  
****„Ich verstehe nicht." ****  
****„Er würde mich rauswerfen, wenn ich sein Vertrauen missbrauche, Celest." ****  
****„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du sein Vertrauen missbrauchst?" ****  
****„Wenn ich mich an sein Patenkind ranmachen würde. Nein, bitte lass uns das Ganze einfach vergessen, es ist besser so, glaub mir." Severus brachte es nicht über das Herz, sie dabei an zusehen. ****  
****Celestina lächelte sanft. ****  
****„Du machst dich nicht an mich ran, Severus", sie kam ihm näher. ****  
****„Nein, das mach ich nicht. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt besser gehen, deine Freundin wird bestimmt schon warten und sehr böse sein." Celestina drehte, ungeachtet seiner Worte sein Gesicht zu sich und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie nicht gehen wollte, aber auch, dass sie nichts erzwingen wird. Severus blickte sie an, er verstand nicht, warum er sie nicht einfach weg schicken einfach vor die Tür stellen konnte. Er war verwirrt über das, was er fühlte und hatte das Gefühl hin und her gerissen zu sein, zwischen seinen Empfindungen und dem, was sein Verstand zu ihm sagte. Celestina konnte verstehen, was in ihm vorgehen musste, denn sie selber wusste im Moment nicht, was sie tun oder nicht tun sollte. So ähnlich schien es ihm auch zu gehen, sie wusste nur eins, sie wollte jetzt bei ihm sein. ****  
****„Celest", begann er leise, „Ich habe noch keine Frau wie dich getroffen, ich weiß nicht was...", er sah ihr in die Augen. ****  
****„Das wusste ich nicht, aber es ist schön das zu hören", sie lächelte unsicher, „ich habe auch noch nie jemandem getroffen, wie dich Severus", sie machte unbewusst einen Schritt auf ihn zu. ****  
****„Du solltest das nicht tun", flüsterte er und schüttelte leicht abwehrend den Kopf. Celestina musterte ihn verwirrt und begriff dann erst, was sie gemacht hatte. Severus spürte, wie sein Herz schneller klopfte und er war sich sicher, wenn sie ihn jetzt noch einmal küssen würde, würde er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. So stand er nur da rührte sich nicht und sah sie an. Celestina erwiderte seinen Blick unsicher, was nun geschehen sollte, dann aus einem Impuls heraus schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Hüften und drückte sich an ihn, dabei lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust. ****  
****Severus blieb kurz starr stehen, doch dann hob er langsam seine Hände und legte sie zögernd um sie. Eine Hand strich über ihre Haare und er atmete erneut ihren Duft ein, der was fremdes und doch etwas so vertrautes hatte. ****  
****„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen Severus, aber...", sie sah zu ihm auf, „aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich nicht gehen ..." ****  
****„Ich glaube, ich will auch nicht wirklich, dass du gehst. Doch ich weiß auch, dass es nicht gut ist, ich ...", er schüttelte den Kopf. Celestina blickte Hilfe suchend zu ihm, doch dann machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Severus hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde zerreisen, er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. ****  
****Severus drehte sich wieder zum Kamin um, damit er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen musste. Sie senkte ihren Blick und drehte sich zur Türe um. ****  
****„Lass mich bitte alleine", hauchte er, ohne sich um zudrehen. Celestina stockte in der Bewegung und fühlte wie ihr Herz zersprang. ****  
****„Ich will dich nicht alleine lassen", hauchte sie zurück. Severus schloss erneut seine Augen. ****  
****„Bitte, mach es nicht noch schwerer, als es sowieso schon ist." ****  
****Celestina sah ihn an, „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll", sie sank auf das Sofa hinter sich, „Ich ... Ich kann einfach keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen." Severus hörte das Rascheln ihres Kleides und ihm war klar, dass sie sich gesetzt hatte. ****  
****„Mir geht es nicht anders. Doch das darf nicht sein, ich muss einen klaren Kopf behalten", er sagte das eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr. Celestina starrte stumm auf ihre Hände. ****  
****Er drehte sich nun um und ging auf Celest zu, er suchte ihren Blick und sah sie fragend an, dann hob er hilflos die Hände, „was geschieht hier? Was passiert hier mit uns?" ****  
****„Ich weiß es nicht ... ich ...", murmelte sie vor sich hin. ****  
****Severus setzte sich neben sie und ergriff ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie unmerklich in seiner Verzweiflung. „Was machst du mit mir?" ****  
****Ich muss gehen ich muss weg von ihm, er muss frei sein! ´ Tränen der Verzweiflung traten in ihre Augen. ****  
****„Warum antwortest du nicht?" Seine Augen huschen über ihr Gesicht, da bemerkte er die Tränen und noch ehe er wusste was er tat, hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen und hielt sie fest. Celestina nahm seine Fragen nicht war, ihre Gedanken wirbeln zu sehr in ihrem Kopf, erst als er sie ihn den Arm nahm, kam sie aus dieser Trance zurück, schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. Severus sah sie noch einmal an, dann presste er erneut seine Lippen auf die ihren. ****  
****„Celest", murmelte er zwischen den Küssen, „Cel", hauchte das nur noch. ****  
****Celestina versank in diesem Kuss und begann leicht zu zittern. ****  
****„Severus", entgegnete sie fast erstickt. Severus spürte das Zittern ihres Körpers in seinen Armen, doch auch sein Körper vibrierte leicht, er presste seine Wange gegen die ihre und hielt sie fest, so, als müsste er sie vor etwas beschützen. Celestina drückte sich ihm weiter entgegen und nahm ihn so fest, wie sie nur konnte in den Arm, so als ob sie ihn nie wieder los lassen wollte. Er strich mit einer Hand über ihr Haar und dann eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Celestina sah ihn fragend an und erkannte eine tiefe Glut, die sich in ihm nach oben drängte. Severus spürte sein Herz das kräftig gegen seine Rippen schagen, er bemerkte das Funkeln in ihren Augen und er fühlte die Begierde in sich, mehr von ihr zu bekommen. Doch er hielt sich immer noch unsicher ja fast ängstlich zurück. Ddoch Celestina wollte ihn, dessen war sie sich sicher, doch wollte er sie auch? Ein Blick in seine Augen sagte ihr alles, sie stand auf, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Er sah sie trotzdem fragend an, als er aufstand und sein Atem ging schneller, keuchender als er in ihre Augen sah. ****  
****„Bist du sicher", fragte er leise. Celestina lächelte verführerisch und ging auf eine Türe zu, hinter der sie das Schlafzimmer vermutete und nickte knapp. Severus folgte ihr zuerst zögerlich, doch dann ging er mit schnellen Schritten hinter ihr her, seine Blicke verfolgten sie, als sie durch die Türe in sein Schlafzimmer schritt. Celestina ´s Herz raste, als sie ihren Umhang abstreifte und achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah in seine Augen, seine Augen die dunkel funkelten. Er verfolgt jede ihrer Bewegungen genau und ging mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zu. ****  
****Celestina ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, als er auf sie zu kam und sah ihn mit glitzernden Blick an. ****  
****„Albus hat zwar gesagt, ich soll mich um dich kümmern, doch ich glaub nicht, dass er es so gemeint hatte", er setzte sich neben sie, nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und begann sie wild zu küssen. Celestina erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft und hauchte gegen seine Lippen, „Vergiss Albus", sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog ihn mit sich. ****  
****Severus sank mit ihr auf das Bett, er hielt sie fest und während den Küssen strich er immer wieder mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. Celestina zittert und ihr Atem ging immer schneller, sie ließ ihr Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und drückte sich wieder näher an ihn heran. Severus spürte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken, doch der dicke Stoff des Umhangs, den er immer noch trug, störte ihn ungemein. Mit ein paar kurzen Griffen hat er ihn von den Schultern gestreift und warf ihn einfach neben dem Bett zu Boden. Celestina half ihm dabei und als der Umhang auf dem Boden lag, begann sie damit, langsam Knopf für Kopf seine Jacke zu öffnen. Er beobachtete einen Moment ihre Finger, die sich an seiner Jacke zu schaffen machten, dann sah er sie an und er ließ seine Finger am Dekolletésaum ihres Kleides entlang streichen, bis zu ihrem Nacken. Celestina seufzte unter seinen Berührungen auf und begann ihn wieder zu küssen, wobei sie weiterhin umständlich an seiner Jacke fummelte. Er half ihr nun die Jacke zu öffnen und streifte diese dann schnell ab, auch das Hemd hatte er schnell geöffnet und ausgezogen, dann schlang er erneut seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Seine Finger wanderten über ihren Rücken und griffen nach dem Reisverschluss ihres Kleides. Celestina ´s Zittern verstärkte sich nun, sie ließ ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten und anschließend über den Rücken, dabei küsste sie ihn vom Hals abwärts. Severus spürte ihre warmen Lippen auf seiner Haut, ihre zärtlichen Hände erregen ihn sehr. Er hatte Mühe, sich darauf zu konzentrieren das Kleid zu öffnen. Doch, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, schob er seine Hände unter den Stoff und fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre warme, weiche Haut. Celestina stöhnte leise, als seine Hände sie berühren. Sie setzt nun ihr Zunge ein und glitt mit ihr an seiner Brust entlang, wobei sie eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut hinterließ, dann drückte sie ihn sanft nach hinten, mit dem Rücken auf das Bett. ****  
****Er wehrte sich nicht, als sie ihn auf das Bett zurück drückte, suchte kurz ihren Blick und begann dann, das Kleid über ihre Schultern herunter zu streifen. Celestina beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn erneut auf den Mund, dabei stieß sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze fordernd gegen seine Lippen. Er öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück und drückte ihr seine Zunge entgegen, immer wilder begannen ihre Zungen miteinander zu rangeln, während seine Hände auf ihren inzwischen entblößten Schultern lagen. Celestina löste den Kuss und stand auf, als sie vor dem Bett stand, sah sie Severus mit glühenden Augen an. Er hatte seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet und stützte sich nun mit den Ellenbogen etwas nach oben, auch seine Augen funkelten tief schwarz, als er sie ansah. Sie streifte langsam ihr Kleid von den Schultern und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden sinken. Severus Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, als sie das Kleid vor seinen Augen abstreifte, sein Augen funkelten dabei. Dann zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und ging wieder zu ihm, dabei kniete sie sich über ihn, so das seine Hüften zwischen ihren Beinen waren, mit ihren Händen stützte sie sich rechts und links neben ihn ab. Dann eröffnete sie ein weiteres Zungen spiel mit ihm. Als sie sich über ihn setzte und erneut zu küssen begann, spürte er wie das Verlangen in ihm immer stärker wurde. Er legte seine Arme um sie und begann mit seinen Händen ihren Körper zu erforschen. Celestina seufzte unter seine Berührungen auf, ohne dabei aufzuhören ihn zu küssen. Sie ließ sich auf ihn sinken und strich ihm mit der rechten Hand durch sein Haar, während ihre Linke den Weg zu seinen Hüften suchte. Severus Hände strichen über ihre Seiten, ihre Taille langsam nach oben dann schlang er fest seine Arme um sie und drehte sich abrupt mit ihr um, so dass er nun auf ihr lag. Er sah sie kurz an, seine Lippen kräuselten sich, bevor er sie wieder leidenschaftlich küsste. Celestina blieb bei dieser Wendung kurz die Luft weg, doch versuchte sie es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, stattdessen erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und ließ ihre Hände über seine Hose wandern. Er stützte sich nun seitlich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab, um somit etwas Gewicht von ihr zu nehmen. Mit einer Hand strich er nun über ihre Seite immer tiefer, an der Hüfte entlang hinunter zu ihren Schenkeln. Über die Außenseite so tief, wie er mit seiner Hand kam, ohne den Kuss lösen zu müssen, dann über die Innenseite wieder langsam nach oben. Celestina stöhnte gegen seine Lippen, als seine Hand an ihrem Innenschenkel entlang glitt, ihre Schenkel zucken leicht unter seinen Berührungen und ein wohliger Schauer durchfloss ihren Körper. Sie schloss die Augen, um ihn noch intensiver zu spüren und ergab sich völlig seinen Berührungen, um einfach zu genießen, was er tat. Severus merkte wie sie unter seinen Händen weich wurde, was ihn selber noch mehr erregte. So wiederholte er das ganze Spiel noch einmal, doch diesmal ließ er kurz seine Finger über ihren Schoß gleiten, ohne anzuhalten wanderten seine Finger über ihren Bauch hinauf zu ihrer Brust, die er zärtlich umkreiste. Celestina biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut aufzuschreien, ihr Körper bebete vor verlangen und sie drückte sich immer wieder seiner Hand entgegen. Ihre Hände suchten sich derweil ihren Weg zu seiner Erregung, die sie mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich umspielte. Er stöhnte auf, löst seine Lippen von den ihren und küsste sie den Hals hinab. Seine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer und küssen ihre Haut. Er stöhnt gegen ihre Haut, als er ihre Hand an seiner Erregung fühlte. Celestina keuchte immer lauter, als seine Lippen über ihren Körper wanderten, sie musste sich immer stärker Konzentrieren, um nicht unter seinen Berührungen zu explodieren. ****  
****„Severus", hauchte sie „ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus", beendete sie den Satz mit einem erneuten stöhnen. Er hörte ihre Worte und auch ihm ging es nicht viel anders. Seinen Atem hat er schon lange nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und sein Herz raste vor Erregung und verlangen. So tasten seine Hände nach seinem Hosenbund, er öffnet die Hose und streifte sie so schnell er konnte ab. Celestina unterstützte ihm dabei. Dann streichelte sie weiter mit der Hand über seinen Schaft und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Severus sah ihr in die Augen, als er das Kleidungsstück endlich los war. Er drückte ein Bein von ihr etwas nach oben, als er an sie heranrutschte, mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr über den Bauch. Seine Augen funkelten, als er langsam begann, in sie zu dringen. ****  
****Celestina biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich den leichten Schmerz nicht an merken zu lassen, denn ihr fiel in diesem Moment ein, dass sie vergessen hatte, ihm eine Tatsache zu sagen. Severus merkte, dass Celest sich plötzlich unter ihm versteifte, er zögert und hielt für einen Moment inne und seine Augen sahen sie fragend an. ****  
****„Was hast du", fragte er vorsichtig und leicht irritiert. ****  
****„Nichts, mach ruhig weiter", antwortete sie leise und atemlos und als der Schmerz dann nachließ, entspannte sie sich wieder. Severus war sich nicht sicher und beobachtete sie noch einen Moment lang, doch dann beugte er sich zu ihr und haucht ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er weitermachte und nun mit einem letzten Ruck ganz in sie eindrang. Celestina erwiderte seinen Kuss und Blick und als er sie ganz ausfüllte, stöhnte sie erneut auf. Er spürte ihre Enge und dann wartete er noch einen Moment, um ihr einen kurzen Moment zu geben. Doch dann begann er, erst langsam sich in ihr zu Bewegen und immer wieder suchten seine Augen die ihren dabei. ****  
****Celestina passte sich seinem Rhythmus langsam an und versank dann in seinen fast schwarzen Augen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran, dabei hob sie leicht das Becken, um ihn noch Tiefer in sich zu spüren. Seine Stöße wurden langsam fordernder, er ließ sich, von Celest gezogen, etwas tiefer zu ihr sinken. Dies schränkte zwar seine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr ein, doch das Verlangen ihre Haut auf seiner zu spüren war größer und so gab er ihrem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. ****  
****„Ich bin dein", hauchte sie an sein Ohr und ihr heiser Atem streifte seinen Nacken. Sie fühlte, wie sich allmählich eine Hitze ihn ihrem Schoss auszubreiten begann. Severus spürt ihren warmen Atem an seinem Ohr und ein wohliger Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, seine Bewegungen wurden immer kraftvoller und schneller, er fühlt wie das Feuer in seinen Lenden immer stärker brannte, leichte Schweißperlen rannen an seinen Schläfen herunter und die Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht. Celestina ´s Becken begann zu zittern und als eine Woge der Lust über sie zusammen brach, schrie sie laut auf und krallt ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern. Er erkannte das leichte Flackern in ihren Pupillen kurz bevor sie aufschrie und als sie ihm ihre Nägel in die Schultern bohrte, war es wie ein letzter Anstoß. In dem Moment ergoss er sich, mit einem Stöhnen in ihr, er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und presste sich ihr zuckend entgegen. Celestina zog ihn ganz zu sich herunter und lag nun zitternd und schwer atmend unter ihm. Er sank nach kurzer Zeit immer noch keuchend auf sie herunter, das Herz in seiner Brust hämmert noch wild, während er seine Lippen fest auf die ihren presste. Celestina genoss es, ihn noch in sich zuspüren, während sie seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Severus brauchte eine ganze Zeit, bis sein Körper sich wieder langsam beruhigte, er suchte ihren Blick, hauchte aber immer wieder kurze Küsse auf ihre Lippen. Sie merkte, wie sie langsam wieder normal atmete und sah ihm in die Augen, während er sie immer wieder zärtlich küsste. ****  
****„Es tut mir leid, dass dir weh getan habe", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. ****  
****„Nein, das muss es nicht", antwortet sie sehr leise, „ich habe es doch vergessen, es dir zu sagen." Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Severus schmiegte seine Wange gegen ihre Hand, welche die Strähne aus seinem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, dann haucht er ihr einen Kuss auf die Handfläche. Celestina lächelte ihn an. ****  
****So glücklich wie in diesem Moment, war sie in ihrem gestammten Leben noch nicht gewesen. Er legte sich auf die Seite, neben sie. Nahm aber ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. Celestina schmiegte sich dicht an ihn und atmete seinen Duft tief ein. ****  
****„Du bist einfach wundervoll", flüsterte er, „Ich habe noch nie zuvor jemanden wie dich getroffen." ****  
****„Das Kompliment kann ich an dich nur wieder geben", sie haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Severus sah sie einen Moment lang eindringlich an, worauf sie ihn fragen ansah, doch er schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf. ****  
****„Was hast du", hackte sie leise nach. ****  
****Severus starrte zur Decke, „Ich will die schöne Stimmung nicht kaputt machen Celest." ****  
****Celestina sah ihn kurz an, beschloss dann aber nicht weiter nach zu bohren, sie gab ihm stattdessen einen langen Kuss. Severus erwiderte den Kuss und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, dabei strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Haut. ****  
****„Lass dich nicht von deinen Erinnerungen Quälen, Darling." ****  
****„Es sind keine Erinnerungen die mir Sorgen machen. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie es mit uns weitergeht, und ...", er zögert kurz, „und ob", fragte er leise und suchte dabei ihren Blick. ****  
****„Die Zukunft ist weit weg Liebster, genieße das hier und jetzt, ich bin mir sicher, dass es mit uns so weiter gehen wird, wie es vor einigen Stunden begonnen hat", sie sah ihn entschlossen an und ihre Augen glitzerten dabei. ****  
****„Das hört sich gut an und du hast Recht, die Zukunft ist noch weit weg, denken wir nicht darüber nach", er strich ihr mit den Hand über den Rücken. Celestina lächelte ihn kurz an, küsste ihn dann erneut, nach einer Weile löst sie den Kuss und kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.**


End file.
